


The differences that make us

by aveclesmuguets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: first year, friendships form, pre-marauders, sirius is a rich kid, the others make fun of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveclesmuguets/pseuds/aveclesmuguets
Summary: A cute short one-shot of James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus in their first weekend at Hogwarts.





	The differences that make us

The four boys knew they were different. The heir of the Sleakeazy fortune, whose hair was anything but tame. The pudgy small boy who didn’t feel like a Gryffindor. The first Black to turn anything but Slytherin. And the werewolf. Of course, no one knew of that last one. Perhaps they just saw him as the boy with all the scars, who looked like he could use a good hearty sandwich.   
In any case, on first glance in 1st year, they knew they were all different. It was hard at first to break the walls. It’s unfair they throw four boys into a dorm together and expect what, they magically get along. Perhaps the magic that thrummed through Hogwarts was supposed to push roommates together. Well, it wasn’t working on these four. 

Their first weekend at Hogwarts changed things. They didn’t have to wear uniforms and there was an excited thrum in the air at this alone as the four got dressed. Their differences were readily apparent. Remus opened his curtains to reveal muggle jeans, a long sleeve grey t-shirt, and low top sneakers. Peter dressed in plain light green robes which actually looked better on him than the Hogwarts black. James wore a wizard’s quidditch kit and was pulling a broom out of his trunk with a quick finger over his lips as first years weren’t allowed brooms. Sirius was the last to step out from his curtains, it was clear why. He was wearing extraordinary dark green robes, intricate silver designs were threaded down the sleeves and fancy looking clasps kept his robes closed neatly around his slender frame. 

“Mate, you can’t leave the dorm wearing that.” James was the first to break the silence in the room. Sirius shot daggers at him, about the blow him off and walk to the door but Peter piped up.

“He’s right… what _are_ you wearing?” 

“Shove off, this is how respectable wizards dress,” Sirius responded pompously in short clipped letters. 

“Yeah if you’re 70!” James said.

“I grew up in the muggle world and even I know wizards don’t dress like that,” Remus spoke. This was the straw for Sirius. 

“And what would you know!” He snapped. “What’s wrong with this?” 

“It’s just… we’re teenagers now yeah? We can finally dress how we want without our parents forcing us and you chose to dress in that stuffy robe?” Peter asked inching closer to Sirius inspecting the collar. “Is this lace?” Sirius glared at Peter now.

“Why don’t you just dress like you did at home?” Remus supplied and Sirius turned pink.

“This is how we dressed at home.” He looked down at his feet, kicking his shiny black shoes against his trunk. “It’s full of robes like these.”   
“Shit, mate,” James whispered and then opened his trunk again. “Ok, here’s what we do.” He took in Sirius’ frame, “You’re about my size. Try this on instead.” He threw a blue robe, some jeans, and a wizard band t-shirt at him. Sirius returned behind his curtain to change and when he returned he looked appropriately younger and more carefree. Sirius had opted to keep the robes open around his muggle clothes and looked much more comfortable. 

“That’s better,” James said. 

“I’ve never dressed like this.” Sirius looked worried.

“You look great, now who wants to come down to the Quidditch pitch with me before someone sees I’ve got a broom, yeah?” 

The four boys weren’t so different after all. Maybe the magic of Hogwarts was finally setting in because when the four flew around the pitch, the other three on school brooms, they quickly became friends. They played keep away on brooms, dissolved into laughter, and their differences felt so small from up so high.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea that Sirius is this posh pureblood kid and the other three teach him how to be normal.


End file.
